memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 2/Act One
Act One FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) The Archer is at high warp as we hear Commander Martin's log entry. CMDR. MARTIN'S (Voice Over): First Officer's Log Stardate 53889.4. The Archer is on course for the Vulcan border to help the fifth fleet defend it from the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, I only hope that Captain Taylor can come to her senses and help us fight this war. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Lieutenant Mason hands Commander Martin a PADD. LT. MASON: (re: PADD) I've got two teams working on it, both launchers should be on-line in a few hours. CMDR. MARTIN: That's great status on shields? LT. MASON: They should be on-line by the time we meet up with the fifth fleet. Martin puts the PADD down. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Anything else Lieutenant? LT. MASON: Permission to speak freely sir? Starfleet will want to know why Taylor is in her quarters. Martin leans back in his chair. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): I don't know yet but I'm thinking. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (NIGHT SHIFT) Ensign Sito is in command of the ship during the night shift. ENS. SITO: Maintain Course and speed. Turbo-lift doors open and Commander Martin walks out yawns. ENS. SITO: John its 2100 hours. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Couldn't sleep to wired. Com beeps as she looks at the middle computer. ENS. SITO: Incoming hail from Starfleet Command its Vice Admiral Ross. Commander Martin stands behind the helm. CMDR. MARTIN: On screen. The viewer changes to the office of Admiral Ross's at Starbase three-seven-five along the Bajoran sector. VICE ADM. ROSS (On Viewer): Commander status report? CMDR. MARTIN: We're on course for the Vulcan border at warp eight point seven, our tactical systems should be restored to full power by the time we get to Vulcan. VICE ADM. ROSS (On Viewer): Good job so far we're trying to get Command to get permission to retake DS9, the USS Olympia is in command of the overall fleet. CMDR. MARTIN: Aye, sir. VICE ADM. ROSS (on viewer): Good luck Ross out. Transmission ends. CMDR. MARTIN: Let's get this ship ready for combat. Sito chimes in. ENS. SITO: What about Captain Taylor someone should tell her about this. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): I'll do it you got the bridge. Martin leaves the bridge as Sito sits in the Captain's Chair. EXT-SPACE Archer speeds towards Vulcan. INT-TAYLOR'S QUARTERS (Lighting is low) CMDR. MARTIN: Ross has informed us that he and Sisko are trying to get the plan to retake DS9 approved by Starfleet, but so far nothing else will come of it and the Olympia is in command of the overall fleet. Taylor just stands in front of the window. CAPT. TAYLOR: Good is that all Commander? CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Actually I'd like to make a request I've been saving up my holodeck rations and I've got three full hours coming, any chance I might persuade you to join me for a few rounds of Velocity? It'll help clear your mind. Taylor just stands there. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm fine John. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Then I'll be blunt you've picked a bad time to isolate yourself from the crew this ship needs a Captain, especially now. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm not isolating myself John, I'm grieving from the death of my husband. So you're dismissed Commander! Commander Martin leaves as Captain Taylor is still standing there. (End of Act One, Fade out)